Turn 9
Video Guides Post embedded videos of guides here. These are to be watched before attempting a fight. Written Guides Post links to text guides. These are best to have up during a fight for quick reference. Images Embed image "guides" here. Sometimes there are visual guides that show maps of the fight including where everyone should be standing, monster positioning, etc. Mechanic Tips Mechanic 1: Stardust * You should know when Stardust is coming, and be about where you want to drop it before it's cast. This way the only movement you have to do is clearing the dropzone of the meteor as it lands. * 8 yalms is tricky at first, but once you get a hang of it you'll realize just how much leeway you have for landing meteors if necessary. Mechanic 2: Iron Chariot / Thermionic Beam * As it turns out there's a period of time just before the beam's animation where the targets have been selected, if you can get a feel for this moment then there should be no problem charging Nael and doing a little more DPS before she returns to the main tank. Mechanic 3: Lunar Dynamo * Get snug with Nael or far far away. But whatever you choose to do stick to it. Indecision is the easiest way to get hit by Lunar Dynamo. * Pets count for the drain. Keep your Egis and Fairies out of Dynamo. * While the targets for the following Meteor Streams are technically random. 9 times out of 10 if you get hit by Lunar Dynamo Nael targets you for the immediate dive afterward. Healers cannot save you if this happens. Role/Job Tips Post tips for specific Jobs or Roles. General * Okay, this can't be said enough: KNOW YOUR INTERNAL STATUS. If you have Garrote Twist and do not clear it or you accidentally lightning shock your entire party it's because you need your debuffs in a place where they are clearly visible to you. Do whatever it takes to keep up on your internal status. * iLvl 100+ weapons are a requirement for this fight, obviously more is better, but you need at least that baseline damage to win. Tank * PLD Tip #1: Have you got Stoneskin yet? If not, go level White Mage before you even attempt this turn. You have clear spots where you should be casting it to take some of the strain off your healers, and failure to do so can put undo stress on your raid. At this point, not having stoneskin is inexcusable. * PLD Tip #2: Know your rotations for your mitigation. This is the fight where failing to mitigate correctly can be the difference between success and Nael shish-ka-bobbing your entire party. ** In Phase 1, it should look something like this: 1st Ravensbeak: Rampart, 2nd Ravensbeak: Foresight + Sentinel (when Blight has less than 6 seconds), 3rd Ravensbeak: Rampart, 4th Ravensbeak: Insight might be up? Take the beak and then blow Hallowed Ground to cover the blight if you get to this, but your DPS may need some help. * PLD Tip #3: Communicate with your team about how you're going to point threats such as the Green Golem at the Ghost of Meracydia, and then stick to those rules. This way your DPS know where it's safe to stand. * PLD Tip #4: Remember when I said you should have Stoneskin? You can use it to help survive Second Stardust Impact, so if you're not dropping a meteor be casting Stoneskin. Healer * WHM Tip #1: Medica 2 at least during Thermionic Beam and just before Double Dives if you aren't targeted by Stardust. * SCH Tip #1: Succor during Thermionic Beam and just before Double Dives if you aren't targeted by Stardust. * Scholar! Work out a strategem for Virus with your Tank to cover mitigation. White Mages, in the event you're without a Scholar or find your Scholar remise in their Virus Duties, be prepared to throw yours out in place of theirs even if it isn't traited. * Learn Nael's attack patterns. There's a time to spot heal the party and a time that the Main Tank needs your help. Learn when those times are and make the most of both. * Scholars, park your fairy near the melee DPS and Tank and see about doing a little DPS if your White Mage is fine with the role of healing the tank during those times when the party needs little attention. * During Second Meteor Fall, find a good place to park your fairy if you've got it so others can be taking advantage of that healing to stay up. * Bahamut's Claw starts in Phase 3 and it's no joke, your Tank needs your help or they likely won't survive. DPS * Melee DPS: The Tank is scary after Raven's Beak until they explode. Always be aware of if they have or not yet. * Ranged DPS: Be prepared to move away farther for Lunar Dynamo, many people have died from being a hair too close and then getting Dynamo-Dive'd. * Bards! Foes Requiem is going to be pretty much a requirement during much of this fight. There may be times when you're called upon to cast Mage's Ballad, but those are few and far between thanks to the large recovery thresholds that are inherit to the fight. Make sure Foe's is down anytime additional damage cannot be dealt (Double Dives, second Stardust Impact, etc) * Ninja! Meteor Streams can be Perfect Dodged, so can Iron Chariot. The former can save you if your healers are slow, the latter can get you more facetime with Nael. * Blackmages! Apocatosis works on MegaFlare and Raven's Ascent. * Monk! You have Fists of Wind, use that to land those Meteors and show Nael what true speed is! * Summoner! Ifrit-Egi does damage like a boss, when it's time to push Nael and you've got that Contagion off Garuda, consider Swiftcast-Summoning Ifrit to push the DPS! * Dragoons! As usual, there's a safe time to Jump. If you're in the right position during Lunar Dynamo you can jump all day erryday. Additionally nothing really stops you chasing Nael's Raven Dive back to the tank after Thermionic with Spineshatter Dive or Flame Dive to get back into position faster. Category:Coils of Bahamut Category:Raids: A Realm Reborn